


Time Flies

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Retirement, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hates the end of the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Drabbles of Summer to the prompt: fly

“I don’t think we got out of bed all weekend,” Daniel mused as he sprawled half on top of Jack, inhaling Jack’s scent, trying to store it up for the weeks ahead.

“mmm...” The idle pattern of Jack’s fingers on his arm gave Daniel the most delicious shivers.

“It’s Sunday night.”

“Time flies, yadda.”

Daniel frowned. “You’re awfully cavalier about it. When do you fly out anyway?”

“‘m not. As of Friday night, I am officially General Jack O’Neill, Retired.”

Daniel’s kiss interrupted Jack’s grand speech, but Jack managed to pull back long enough to say,

“Surprise, honey. I’m home.”


End file.
